Blood Moon
by Beyl
Summary: Twilightxover SLASH In the face of Death, Harrys curses Fate and she gets angry. She sends him back in time to make him suffer but instead, he choses to experience life without Hogwarts. Years later, Harry and the Dursleys move to Forks. Harry/Edward
1. Preface and Welcome to Forks

**Disclaimer: If you recognize what you see, then it obviously doesn't belong to me.**

**(Hey!! That rhymed!) **

**I hope this explains things better.**

**Full Summary: **During the failed rescue attempt in the Ministry of Magic, fifteen year old Harry Potter finds himself dueling Voldemort after chasing down Bellatrix to avenge Sirius' death. It is a duel he is far from ready for and after a rather pitiful attempt at defending himself he finds himself facing death.

In his hopeless anger, he curses Fate for her hand in making his life miserable and she takes offence.

Fate sends him back into the body of his eleven year old self the day before Hagrid 'rescues' him with all of his memories intact in order to force him to re-live the five years of hell he endured in the wizarding world.

However, instead of conforming to her plans, Harry decides to decline his invitation to Hogwarts in order to see what his life would have been and now would be as a Muggle.

Years later, the Dursley family moves to Forks after Vernon is offered a higher position and pay to work the American Branch of Grunnings...from here you'll just have to read to find out what happens next.

**Preface**

I had given a lot of thought how I would die over the years. Who didn't?

I always knew that I would either die doing it for someone I loved or by some freak accident that Fate found funny. (i.e.: Bitten by a snake)

Fate was **such** a Bitch. A spiteful, hateful bitch.

She still is in fact, that's what got me into this mess in the first place.

I already knew I wouldn't die due to old age, that would be too easy.

Do I want to die?

No, not really. I mean...who _wants_ to die?

Am I ready to die?

I guess so, how do you prepare for that kind of thing anyway?

Am I afraid of death?

No.

Over the years I had wondered just how different my life would have been if I hadn't gone with Hagrid that night...

I didn't, however, expect to actually learn what would happen...

Like I said...Fate was a Bitch...and she didn't take kindly to being made aware of that fact. Too bad, for her at least, that I spoiled her revenge with a simple, yet polite, "No thank you."

**((((A/N: I am a average American. I use the Fahrenheit system when I describe temperatures. Also, I use Gallons, Feet/Inches and all that good stuff. You want to know Celsius and liters? Convert it yourself!))))**

Chapter One: Welcome to Forks

"Potter!" A familiar voice bellowed. Harry sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he turned the source.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"

"Hurry up boy! This damnable weather...it's starting to rain! Bloody water... it's going to soak through the boxes!" the large man growled.

Harry fought not to glare at the man. He'd been working ALL DAY! The bloody moving truck seemed to just be 100 degrees in 40 degree weather! Not to mention the god-awful humidity! He felt like he was _melting_.

"I'm doing my best Uncle." He told the man with a carefully controlled tone, not bothering to remind him that if he had hired _movers_ then all of their belongings would actually be moved by now.

The man glared at him, likely catching wind of his thoughts, but then he just turned around and stalked to the house. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the box he had been in the process of moving.

He didn't like his Uncle but even he could admit, albeit grudgingly, that if Vernon was good at _something_ then it was making money.

As a teenager, Vernon had started out as a simple paper-pusher at Grunnings Drill Company. After several years of hard work, he made his way up the food-chain and eventually became one of the primary directors of the Business. Then, just weeks ago, he was offered a new position.

It was an oversea job, Grunnings was expanding and America was one of the main targets. They had already started to grow there but they needed a seasoned Business man who could over see the process.

Vernon was hesitant at first; he'd lived in England all his life and hadn't moved in almost 17 years. However, the pay was considerable and in the end...worth it.

Surprisingly, it was Petunia who wanted to move the most. Apparently she wasn't the most...popular woman on Privet Drive.

Grunnings had four major companies in the USA, one in New York, one in Florida, one in Arizona and one in Washington.

Neither Vernon nor Petunia liked the idea of living in a big city having lived in the suburbs all their lives. So, they searched for the best place to live and decided that Forks, Washington was the ideal location. It was an hours' drive from the Washington Branch of Grunnings, allowing Vernon to easily commute. It was less than what he traveled now.

Now, they had a new life in a new house, in a new country...

"Hurry UP boy! My Dudders is HUNGREY!" His aunt screeched.

But some things just never changed.

He picked up the box and made his way into the house.

"Coming Aunt Petunia."

**Don't worry, later chapters will be longer....**

**Now be a good reader and read my author's notes.**

**Important Notes to...well, take note of. Please don't skip.**

**Now, before anyone freaks out, the summary just says that he doesn't go to Hogwarts...not that he doesn't have magic.**

**Also, since we have never heard of any muggle subjects within Hogwarts we can assume that Harry did not finish his muggle education. My Harry will be intelligent, but not super smart. Everything he learns in muggle school will be relatively new to him.**

**And no, Harry is NOT abandoning the Wizarding world. In my opinion (at least for this story) a child should not have had to save it in the first place. I will make it so everything works out in the end.**

**And as far as I'm concerned, Books 6 and 7 never occurred. This all ends in Book 5, during the battle at the Ministry. You'll read it in a flashback that I'll post in a later chapter.**

**And YES! Bella IS in this story but this isn't a Bella-bashing story. She is a shy girl who was politely turned down JUST like all the other girls. Her blood still sings for Edward but NOT in a good way, and no, he still can't read her mind.**

**As for the Title.**

**Blood Moon aka the Hunter's Moon or Sanguine Moon occurs in October, which as most of you should know is the month when Harry lost his parents as a baby. I thought that it would be ironic.**

**R&R if you will, and be nice. I bite.**


	2. Esme

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Just so you know...I don't particularly care what your religion is. I personally am a Christian. However, I am writing a STORY where . exist. So **_**please **_**keep your personal views on the matter out of my reviews? I'm not going to change it because you're a monotheist. **

**Also, yes....I am aware that no company would pay for this sort of thing on this sort of scale, at least, none that I'm aware of...however in my story it's possible. **

Chapter Two: **Esme and Jacob**

Harry looked around his new room with a slight smile. It was still the smallest room in the house but it was nearly twice the size of his room on Privet Drive _and_ he had his own bathroom.

The house itself was only a few years old. It had been designed by one of the locals named Mrs. Esme Cullen.

Apparently, judging by what he had overheard, her husband was a doctor in the local hospital and she designed and oversaw the building of houses for her own amusement.

The house was located just inside Forks, on the way to Port Angeles and near the Olympic National Park.

It was a fairly nice house with three stories. Grunnings had paid for all of the moving and living expenses. Each room was fully furnished and outfitted with everything they would need to move right in.

He lived on the top floor, in the only bedroom on that floor...far enough away from the Dursley's that they could pretend he didn't exist and vise-versa

His room had four windows, three along one wall and another on the wall beside his bathroom. He also had a walk-in closet...which was the size of his old room on private drive. He was also quite happy to discover that he could shut the door that lead to the stairs.

It was like having his own apartment...sort of.

It was also fully furnished; his aunt had been given the chance to choose how she wanted to design her house. She and Mrs. Cullen had spoken extensively over the phone about how she wanted her home to look and it would have seemed suspicious if she didn't want to design her nephew's bedroom.

So, Petunia made it look like she wanted him to choose what he wanted rather than admit she didn't want to do anything for him at all.

Mrs. Cullen was very kind and happy to help him choose what he wanted. He was very pleased with the results. **

He had a tall four poster bed with a nightstand on both sides parallel to his closet. Under the window next to his bathroom stood his triple dresser next to his mirror. His armoire and tall chest were between the stair entrance and the walk in closet while the blanket chest sat at the foot of his bed. His desk and long book case were beside his bed, opposite of the bathroom. Two long benches sat under two of the far windows.

A corner of his room had been carefully stripped of carpeting and replaced with cool black tiles. The corner contained a refrigerator, a dark stained food cupboard and a small space of counter next to a small stove with only two eyes and a small built in oven with an over head microwave and light.

The counter held a small blender, coffie maker, and a toaster.

The drawers on the cabnets had a few other things like silverware, pots and pans and cleaning supplies. It was very nice and very, very welcome.

A large rug dominated the center of the room. On it was a small dining table with two chairs behind a small sofa, a love seat, two recliner chairs and a massive entertainment system full of DVD's and CDs...Wait...he hadn't asked for those...

"I hope you don't mind the extras," a semi-familiar voice said. "They were just collecting dust at my house. My children have seen and heard them all a hundred times."

He turned to see a _beautiful_ woman standing in the doorway of his staircase. She was a slender, soft looking woman only two inches taller than him at 5 ft 6 in with caramel-colored hair and a heart-shaped face with dimples. She reminded him strongly of the mother figure he dreamed about having as a small child.

"Mrs. Cullen?" Harry inquired with a smile.

She smiled back and nodded, offering her hand with an almost unnoticeable hesitation.

He took it, kissing it politely, causing her smile to broaden. He didn't comment on how cold her skin felt against his...his magic had informed him that she was a vampire as soon she walked into his personal space. However, the topaz color of his eyes told him that she wasn't a dangerous threat to him.

"Hello Mr. Potter. It's good to finally meet you; I stopped by to see if you were settling in. Your Aunt told me that you were up here...do you like it?"

Harry looked around with an excited smile. "I love it! And please...call me Harry. Now that I've met you in person it's only polite." He told her.

She beamed. "Then you _must_ call me Esme."

"Thank you Esme...you've done a beautiful job." He praised, looking around once more.

"And thank you for the extras, I haven't had much opportunity to watch movies or listen to music lately."

"Wonderful! I'm so glad you like it. My children just let the pile up. Will you be starting school soon? I'm sure they'd love to meet you." She inquired.

Harry nodded, gesturing with his arm towards the couch to sit. "Yes ma'am. The Christmas break starts in two days, my cousin and I will begin classes when they start back."

"Ah, I should have remembered. I'd forgotten about the break."

"My Aunt does that a lot...how many kids do you have?"

"Five. Three boys and two girls."

"..."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry...you don't look old enough." He said politely, ignoring the fact she was a vampire. He wanted to know her cover story.

"Oh! I'm not. They are all adopted." She laughed.

He smiled wistfully. "How kind of you. Not many people would adopt five children."

"So I've heard, your Aunt was very kind to adopt you as well."

"She didn't."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not adopted. My Aunt is just fostering me until I'm old enough for her to get rid of."

He was unable to fully hide the pain, anger, disappointment and overall sadness in his voice.

"I'm nothing but a burden for her, the black spot on her perfect life." He said bitterly, and then shook his head.

"Never mind. Thank you again, the place really is wonderful."

Esme blinked, as if unable to find anything to say. She stared at him a moment, and then her eyes softened in understanding. She pulled out a small note pad from her purse and jotted several things down before tearing the sheet off the pad and handing it to him.

"Here, this is my cell phone number and address. If you need anything, _anything_, don't hesitate to call me." She told him gently, touching the fading bruise around his cheek.

He blushed slightly, but nodded and took the offered note. "Yes ma'am." He whispered.

Esme offered another smile, but didn't hesitate in bringing him in for a hug. He tensed instinctively, only to relax and return the embrace seconds later. He smiled as he realized that his first hug had just come from a _vampire_. The irony of it was not lost on him.

**BLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOON**

Harry looked around his room once more after Esme had gone, and it occurred to him just how _empty_ his room was.

He would have to go shopping, which meant he would have to get a job. He knew the Dursley's wouldn't spare another dime on him now that he was old enough to work.

His Uncle had made it very clear that as long as he did his chores, he would be mostly ignored. It would be his responsibility to feed and clothe himself. He would also have to work on getting some type of transportation, he highly doubted that his Uncle would drive him to school...which was seven miles away.

He already had a bit of money saved up from his previous job; he would have to be careful as to how he would spend it.

"BOY!"

Harry sighed.

"Coming Aunt Petunia."

**BLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOON**

Harry looked around the little market clutching the lengthy list in his hands, pushing an overloaded shopping cart. He was almost done with the list, with only one thing remaining. Unfortunately, it was nowhere to be found.

"Where is the bloody _sugar_?" He snapped to himself, looking around in annoyance.

When he finally spotted the annoying substance, it was not four feet from him...or rather..._above_ him.

Harry cursed his luck, only to bite his tongue mid-swear. Cursing gods and goddesses didn't bode well for _anyone_. He had learned that lesson the hard way.

But he was pretty certain by then that both Fate and Luck were having a good laugh at him right now.

Well...maybe not Luck, but he knew Fate got a kick out of watching him suffer.

He looked around for something to stand on, only to sigh when he realized that he was on his own.

Damn.

Vainly, he tried to reach the offending bag with humiliating results.

Why oh _why_ did they have to stock sugar, one of the most commonly used substances in the world, on the _top shelf???_

"Need help kid?" A man inquired.

He turned sharply, nearly falling in his surprise. Three men...or rather, two men and a tall boy were staring at him in amusement.

The man who had spoken wore a beige police uniform and a slight grin. The other two had attractive russet colored skin. They probably lived on the reservation nearby. The elder of the two was a heavy set man in a wheelchair. The other, obviously his son, was a good foot taller than he was.

He sighed. "Help would be...welcome." he told them wearily. The boy grinned and moved forward, reaching over him with a slightly smug grin and pulling down the bag of sugar.

"Thanks." he mumbled with a blush.

"No problem. You must be new in town, I haven't seen you before." the boy commented.

"Yeah, my relatives just moved here."

"You must mean the Dursley's! Well, welcome to Forks young Mr. Dursley." the officer said. "I'm Police Chief Charlie Swann."

"Oh! No. I'm Hadrian...Harry Potter; the Dursley's are my mother's family. I'm just living with them until I'm old enough to get a place of my own."

"Ah, I see. Well, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob. They live in La Push; it's not too far from here."

"I've heard...thanks again. I better get going though; my cousin is probably hungry by now." He told them ruefully, looking at the overstuffed buggy.

"I don't suppose that you have any cabs or buses around here do you?" he asked Jacob. The larger boy shook his head.

"Nope, it's too small of a town to bother with. Don't you have a car?"

"Me? A car? No, my Uncle wouldn't want to waste his money on me, especially on something _that_ big."

Jacob frowned and eyed his cart, then looked to his dad. The man grinned.

"I'll ride with ole Charlie, you give Harry here a ride to where ever he needs to be." the man said.

"Oh no! You don't have too..." Harry protested.

"Shush, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Jacob said with a grin. Harry returned it hesitantly before heading out to the register.

**BLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOON**

Jacob easily helped him load up the old faded red truck that he was driving. It was a massive thing with a bulbous cab and rounded fenders. It looked rather awkward but Harry loved it. He could honestly see himself driving something like it.

"Sorry, it isn't the nicest looking monster on the road, but it works. I rebuilt the engine myself." Jacob said as they climbed in.

"No! I like it! It's cozy in its own way. Besides...at least you have a car."

"Actually, my dad's trying to sell it so that I can start rebuilding an old 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit."

Harry smiled. "How much are you asking for it?" He inquired.

Jacob looked at him in shock.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I need a car. I _really_ don't want to walk seven miles to school every day in unpredictable weather."

Jacob gave him the number, and Harry chewed on it a bit. It was a bit more than he wanted to pay, but within his budget.

"I guess I need to talk to your dad then. I'd like to buy it."

**R&R**

**No, he will NOT be paired with Jacob. I'm sort of thinking that they could be friends...nothing more.**

**Coming soon to your viewing pleasure: Flash backs in the form of nightmares...**

***House plan as advertised, details inside.**

****Harry's Bedroom inside (roughly)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Nightmares and Memories

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Harry's pairing has been decided. It is now officially a Harry/Edward story! Yay!**

**A/N: Now, as I'm sure everyone realizes, this is FANFICTION, meaning I own nothing. Not even my own plot. Owning implies that I am being paid for writing.**

**Which I'm not. (But it's still my plot so don't try and copy it!)**

**However, I just want to make it clear...I am using the works of J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer in my story. The characters you recognize are NOT mine.**

**I will be taking direct quotes from the book in this chapter so don't tell me I'm stealing, OK?**

**Now that THATS over with...**

**Much thanks to my Beta! Thanks, ­­­­balakafalata this chapter is for you!!!**

_**Nightmares and Flashbacks will be in italics, anything else will be in**_** normal format. I will also be altering the past and present tenses of the story so it makes more sense...**

**And, just so you know, the Ministry Battle will be a bit bloodier than it had been in the book.**

**Oh yeah...I have CHALLENGES! In my profile. Go have a look-see and tell me what you think. I'd like to see at least one or two people give a shot at one of them.**

**And yes, this chapter is a filler. An informative filler, but a filler none-the-less. **

Chapter 3: Nightmares and Memories

**(( Quote extract from pages 812-813 of the paperback box-set version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix))**

Despite the comfort of the bed, Harry slept uneasily, his sleep plagued with a past that no longer existed.

_"So you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly, staring at Harry with those pitiless red eyes. "No, Bella, he is not lying....I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind....Months of preparation, months of effort...and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again...."_

_"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus, Black!" sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. "Master, you should know-"_

_"Be quiet, Bella," said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"_

_"But Master-he is here-he is below-"_

_Voldemort paid no attention._

_"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVERA!"_

_Harry had not even opened his mouth to resist. His mind was blank, his wand pointing uselessly at the floor. _

**((End quote))**

_This was it...he was going to die. He knew that he would be unable to avoid that quickly approaching deadly spell and smiled grimly, thinking quietly to himself as he accepted the inevitable._

_'Fate always had it in for me I suppose...She really is a Bitch.' he thought just as the deadly green light struck him in the chest..._

Harry woke with a start, gasping for air. He sighed deeply when he realized he was only dreaming...or rather, remembering a nightmare.

He touched his chest where a small lightning bolt shaped scar resided. It was the exact same shape and size of the one he had on his forehead hidden under a smear of makeup, unknowing courtesy of his _dear_ aunt. He couldn't risk going out to buy it himself. So, his aunt's make-up 'mysteriously' went missing every now and then.

Fate it seems, didn't like being called names. He recalled _that_ particular meeting with exceptional clarity.

_"What did you call me?!" A rather angry, low sounding, female voice inquired. Harry blinked in surprise, and opened his eyes, despite not remembering that he closed them._

_He looked around unfamiliar surroundings. There was...nothing. It was neither bright, nor dark; nor was it black, white or any other color. He was just...__there._

_Wherever...whatever 'there' was._

_"Well! I asked you a question." The voice snapped. He looked around for its origin._

_"ANSWER ME!" The voice snarled, pain causing his knees to buckle. He clutched his head as it rang painfully._

_"Well, maybe, if I knew who the hell you were, I would have an answer!" He snapped in return; only to regret it as his body exploded in pain not unlike the _Cruciatus Curse.

_"Fate, you idiot boy. I am FATE!"_

_Harry's previous ire to said deity returned with a vengeance._

_"Oh, in that case...I called you a Bitch. Happy? You set out from the beginning to ruin my life, you ungrateful, self-absorbed, Night Hag! I bet you had a jolly good time up here, plotting away my death while my friends and family suffered and died around me!"_

_He looked around for something to throw._

_"You think so?" The voice said in a deadly calm manner. He tensed, realizing he had just insulted a rather powerful being...though he didn't regret one word. In fact, he had several more up his sleeve..._

_"...I see. My brothers and sisters will be angry with me, they have so many plans for you. If not for them then I would not even bother with you but I grow tired of their obsession." _Harry could hear the sneer in her voice.

_"Lets see...my Brother Time won't even notice until it's over, he has so much to look after...Justice may be a problem, but she is easily distracted...Death of course will be furious but he can not interfear within the mortal world nor in my domain...Mother Existance and Father Nothing will surely punish me but it will be worth it...but you're destiny is mine to decide and it is high time that I remind them AND you of that." The voice mused fiercly. Harry found himself fearing what was to come._

_"Well then Boy, how would you like to live it all over again...let's say, starting...just before your eleventh birthday!" She said happily._

_Harry paled in absolute horror...he couldn't live through that again! Then, just as the horror of the situation caught up to him, the world __tilted__, and he found himself sitting in that horrible, broken-down house in the literal middle of nowhere...and considerably smaller than he had been a moment ago._

_'NO!' his mind pleaded, and her laughter echoed into the distance of his mind._

Harry couldn't help but shudder as he remembered the absolute horror he felt as he looked around that room. He had been in a panic that left him so dizzy, he nearly passed out. He shook his head in a vain effort to rid himself of the memory. He could still smell the seaweed, and he could still hear the whistling winds...it had been the cause of many nightmares.

_Harry vaguely remembered this place. Vernon had gone mad in his desperation to keep Harry from the magical world. This little, run-down hut had been one of his many failed attempts to escape._

_He remembered that night, because it was the night of his eleventh birthday. It was the day that Hagrid showed up, and 'saved' him from his life with the Dursley's...at least, that's what he had believed at the time. Now, he wasn't so sure._

_Magic had been a source of great joy...and great pain. He wasn't sure that he could go through that again._

_Did they -really- need him? It seemed as though, to him at least, they would be better off without him._

_Maybe...if he wasn't around...things would be different._

_Better. He had, after all, been the cause of so many things..._

_He was the reason Cedric was dead. He was the reason that Peter got away, to later resurrect Voldemort, using -his- blood._

_He was the reason that Hermione's eyes stared vacantly at the ceiling of the Department of Mysteries, as the purple fire of an unknown curse stopped her heart. _

_He was the reason that Luna was hit by the killing curse, as she tried in vain to lock out their pursuers._

_He was the reason why Ron was strangled by those odd brains, and the reason why Neville and Ginny were lost in the crossfire as the Death Eaters swarmed them._

_He was the reason that Sirius came, only to fall through that Veil..._

_It was all his fault._

It made him think.

He stayed up, _long_ after his relatives went to bed, and used Dudley's wrist watch to watch the time.

If he hadn't been there...would they still have died? Could he _save_ them by staying away? Was his very presence the catalyst, which caused all of the death and destruction?

Had Fate _really_ had it in for him?

Well..._this _time, she wasn't going to get what she wanted. He would not only save his friends, and those who he considered family; but he would kill two birds with one stone, and completely spoil Fate's sadistic plans for him.

It would only cost him his magic and his happiness...but if they all lived, then he would happily give it all up.

He remembered how anxious he had been waiting for Hagrid. The half-giant's entrance was just as spectacular as it had been the first time around. He gave a half-smile at the memory; before he remembered the pain he felt when he read his Hogwart's letter for the 'first' time.

He changed the path of destiny (1) in that moment.

**((Quote pages 51-52 paper-back box-set version of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone))**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

_"What does it mean, they await my owl?"_

_"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse; and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat, he pulled an owl-a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl- a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:_

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Given Harry his letter.**

**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. **

**Weather's horr-**

**((End Quote))**

_Harry took a deep breath to settle his nerves, reminding himself one last time that this was the right thing to do._

_"Wait! What do you mean you're taking me to get my things? I'm not going anywhere!" He protested._

_Hagrid dropped his quill in shock._

_"Wha' do you mean Harry? Yer a _wizard_ Harry! Yer goin' to Hogwarts-"_

_"But...I don't want to go to Hogwarts." He said plainly, ignoring the ache that had settled in his heart. This was it, he had made his decision, and he would stick with it._

_Hagrid seemed at a loss for words, staring at Harry with some sort of abject horror, while the Dursley's, particularly his Aunt and Uncle, looked positively delighted by his words._

_"Yeh...yeh don' wan'...o'_course_ you wan' to go ter Hogwarts! How else will you learn how to use yer Magic..?"_

_"I don't want to learn magic. I'm going to Stonewall this year. Aunt Petunia has already made my Uniform." he explained, trying not to visualize the elephant skin clothing he would have to endure wearing for the next few years._

_"Bu'...it's _Magic_ Harry-" Hagrid protested again. "Yer parents-"_

_Harry sighed heavily. "I'm sure my parents wanted a lot of things for me, but above all I think that they would want me to be happy. I don't want to learn magic. I just want to go to school and be _normal_. Is that too much to ask?"_

_Hagrid looked sad. "No...It's not too much ter ask...I'll jus'...I'll jus' be goin' then. It was nice meetin' ya all the same." he said, walking to the door slowly, as if waiting for Harry to jump up and say 'Ha! Fooled you!', but when it never came, he just sighed and pulled the door off the frame again and settled it back in place after he walked through it._

_Harry steeled himself and turned to his relatives. Vernon and Petunia looked oddly...triumphant._

_"Well Boy..." Uncle Vernon said smugly. "Pack up our belongings. We're going home."_

Harry looked around his new room with a small smile. A lot of things had changed after that night.

He still had chores, but he was no longer expected to do the impossible. He continued to cook breakfast and lunch, but his Aunt took over at dinner time, and Dudley had to fix his own snacks.

He wasn't beaten quite so badly, or so often, as long as he stayed out of sight and did as he was told; his Uncle no longer sought him out to beat the 'freakish-ness' out of him.

He was also allowed to eat more often, granted it wasn't much more, but he had more energy and he didn't look quite as unhealthy as he had.

Petunia even spent money on him to by a second-hand uniform for him, so he wouldn't stand out too much in Stonewall.

So, it wasn't the best life...but at least he had been given a choice in the matter.

Besides, it wasn't like he had given up on magic altogether! All it took was one trip to Gringotts to make sure that he wouldn't need to go back.

_Harry listened quietly until his aunt finally went to bed, then he waited for his Uncle's snores to fill the house. It wouldn't be long now...ah ha! 'Finally' he thought as he snuck out of his room, carefully slipping down the hall to the bathroom where his Aunt kept her make-up. Finding her concealer, he quickly smeared a bit on over his scar, and watched in satisfaction as his scar disappeared under it._

_Why hadn't he thought of this __before__ he went into the wizarding world the first time? It would have saved him a lot of trouble. Oh well..._

_He looked down at his clothes and sighed; pity he couldn't do anything about them. He took a deep breath and went down stairs, avoiding any spots that would creak. It was all too easy to slip out the back door, and from there, slip under the fence where he then summoned the Night Bus._

_The conductor was an elderly man he didn't recognize, the man smiled when he said that he didn't have money to pay _then,_ and kindly explained that he could be later billed; and with that, he was off to Gringotts._

_Diagon Alley was, to his relief, rather empty at night. As was the bank itself. There were only two tellers on duty; both looking bored out of their minds._

_"Excuse me..." He said hesitantly. "Is there someone I can talk too about my accounts?" He asked the first goblin._

_Said goblin looked at him suspiciously. "Name?" he inquired._

_Harry winced, and looked around to make sure he wouldn't be overheard. But he leaned forward just to be safe._

_"Harry Potter."_

_The Goblin's eyes widened, then he smirked. "I see...Grandlock!!" He bellowed, looking behind him, towards a door Harry hadn't immediately noticed._

_Almost immediately, a tallish, stately looking goblin walked out._

_"Take this young man to Windstorm." his teller ordered._

_Grandlock gave him bored look, and motioned for him to follow._

_He was lead down a long corridor; thankfully, they stopped at the second door on the right._

_His guide knocked twice, and then opened the door without waiting for prompting._

_The first thing he saw was a large pile of neatly organized, color-coded folders...then he saw a rather...odd-looking goblin._

_It was smaller, more slender than the other goblins, and it was a _much _lighter color. It took him a minute to realize that IT was a female._

_Huh...he'd never met a female goblin before. Cool._

_The goblin looked at him and gave a toothy smile._

_"Ah...Mr. Potter. Welcome, I am Windstorm, your account manager."_

_Harry blinked, a hand reaching up to touch his still-concealed scar. She laughed._

_"Oh no, Mr. Potter...I recognized your eyes. Your mother's eyes. Lily was my client." _

_Ah...he'd have to do something about that._

_"What can I do for you?"_

_"I'd like to know about my vaults."_

_"Naturally. Do you have your keys?"_

_"No."_

_"...We sent them to you on your tenth birthday."_

_"I didn't know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday."_

_Windstorm frowned. "Well then...that _is_ a problem. Give me a moment."_

_She pressed a rune etched on her desk; it glowed. "Darnok, please fetch me a copy of Mr. Hadrian James Potter's account records for the past 10 years please."_

_She looked back up at him. "We'll straiten this out. Don't worry."_

_Moments later, a squat looking goblin came in with a plain looking folder. Windstorm accepted it without a word and dismissed the goblin with a wave of her claw._

_She opened the folder and read it quietly._

_"Hmmm. As expected, your accounts were untouched after your parents' deaths...until your tenth birthday. According to this, there has been some minor activity. Are you attending Hogwarts?"_

_Harry frowned. "No. I declined my invitation."_

_She frowned. "Well, it shows here that the tuition for all seven years has been paid in full. And, in addition, you have also extracted an additional 5% of that amount for spending money...for Hogsmead weekends you wouldn't even be able to attend until your third year."_

_Harry frowned. "Is that all?"_

_"No. There is an Invisibility cloak, a Pensive, a motorcycle, several heirlooms, several pictures..."_

_Harry held up his hand, his eyes closing. "That..." he swallowed, "that's enough. Can you...I don't know...get it back?"_

_Windstorm nodded. "Easily, especially since you obviously had no idea. I'll cancel your current keys, and have new ones made for you. Gringotts will do it's best to make up for any problems we have caused for not ensuring your privacy."_

_She looked personally offended that someone had gotten the best of Gringotts._

_She quickly touched the rune on her desk once more and spoke in a quick, unfamiliar language, which he assumed was her native tongue. When finished, she looked back up at him._

_"Now...let's go over your vaults and inheritance." She said, smiling once more._

_"Now, the Potter family is a very old family and your grandfather and father were very good businessmen. I won't get into the details, but you won't have to ever worry about money. That would be your main inheritance vault, which you won't be able to access until you turn 18. However, your father has set up a generous trust vault for you until then. _

_Your godfather set up a similar vault. You are his primary heir, as well, and upon his death, you will inherit his main family vaults._

_Your mother however, has set aside a vault of more sentimental value. She set up a vault filled with all of her school things...and upon learning what she did; Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Lupin did the same. You'll find school books, journals, school robes, equipment, and other such things. I'm sure you'll be most interested in that." She said with a knowing smile as he perked up._

_"Now, if you're interested, we have a card that will allow you to pull money directly from your available accounts, even in the muggle world. If you make owl orders, then they will bill us directly. We will send you monthly reports by owl."_

_Harry thought about it a moment, then he nodded. "That sounds good...is there a way that I can get catalogs..."_

_Windstorm nodded. "I'll have the self-updating catalogs mailed to you by morning. I assume you want them from Diagon alley and Hogsmead?" _

_Harry nodded. "I'd also like to look at my mother's vault."_

_Windstorm nodded and stood. "Follow me."_

She had led him down to a shallow part of the bank. The vault was pretty small, containing five stacks of trunks: Seven in each stack.

He correctly assumed that they had simply separated each year with a different trunk. One look to Windstorm and the trunks were shrunk, and placed in a small box containing his new vault keys and his Gringotts card.

_"What about underage magic? Won't I get in trouble for using it?" He inquired._

_"Underage magic? Why, Mr. Potter...since you aren't getting a formal education, then the underage laws no longer apply to you. The ministry assumes that any wizard without schooling isn't a threat to their precious secret, and therefore doesn't feel the need to register their wands and/or focus."_

He had also received copies of the inventory statement for each of his vaults before leaving. By then, the moon was high in the sky. However, he was quite happy to discover that several shops were still open. Including a pet shop; he needed an owl.

To his disappointment, Hedwig had been sold several days previously. It was a disappointment, but somewhat a relief. She would have been too big of a reminder of his 'past'.

Instead, he found a rather young, stately looking male owl with deep brown feathers and a few grey speckles. He wasn't as flashy as Hedwig's snowy white, or as...exuberant as Pig. But he was striking in his own way. He held himself arrogantly, as if the world was blessed to have him in it.

It was quite amusing. He named his new owl Vex.

_"I assume you are able to feed and water yourself, and that you'd rather not live in a cage?" he inquired. His new companion gave a stately nod from his place perched on his arm. All owls were extremely intelligent. It was because of the wild magic they were born in._

_"Very well. You will have to take care of yourself then. I will occasionally have you pick up orders and deliver mail. You will be rewarded for every job." Vex hooted the affirmative and flew off into the night._

And, like Hedwig, he knew when he was needed. Harry had never had any trouble with his avian companion.

He smiled and stood, going over to the center window on the far wall. Sure enough, Vex sat on the branch of a tree just outside. He walked over to a book shelf and pulled off an innocent looking book titled 'Logic'.

The name had amused him at the time. When was magic _ever_ logical? Or his life for that matter? He opened the 'book' to reveal a hollow core...filled with the shrunken objects that represented the only foot he had in the magical world.

**(1) I've heard of Fate being referred to as 'destiny' several times. In this instance, 'destiny' is defined as Fate's plans for a person rather than the deity herself. **

**If there is any confusion, let me know and I'll try to explain it better.**

**XxX**

Now, to alleviate any confusion before it begins. In order for Fate to manipulate him and his destiny, they have to be on a 'neutral' plane of existence. Such as the place between life and death (i.e. the place she trapped him when he died). Limbo.

Since he is alive and no longer in the neutral plane she is unable to stop him from deviating from the path she set him on for a second time.

That would interfere with Free Will; which is a big no-no for even the big bad deities.

Don't worry...this isn't the last time we hear from her!

**XxX**

A/N: Again, a reminder that I have Challenges in my Profile, which I keep adding too; please go have a look. I'd like to see them!

**R&R!! **


	4. Welcome to hellerrHighSchool!

**Chapter notes: Since I wasn't really planning on it, I'll just tell you the mystery of the missing money and objects. I didn't mean to make it sound like such a big deal, because it's not. I just wanted to explain why Harry didn't have his keys. **

**I didn't intend to bash Dumbledore and this isn't a Bashing story. I like those on occasion, but not in this instance.**

**Now, Harry's parents **_**did**_** sign him up for Hogwarts at birth, it's why the first book never mentioned that he had to pay tuition fees and all of that. So, at the time, Dumbledore had a certain amount of authority of over him and he went ahead and claimed Harry's keys for him and paid what needed to be paid to attend school so that Harry wouldn't have to worry about it. **

**The extra money would have been given to him later. My excuse for it not happening in the book was that McGonnagall used it to buy his Nimbus 2000.**

**Dumbledore was going to slowly give Harry back his heirlooms (i.e. the invisibility cloak) as he got older in order to build trust, then he would later teach him how to handle his accounts appropriately. The pictures were to be used to make his parents' photo album. The pensive, however, was too useful NOT to use. So he isn't **_**totally**_** innocent. **

**The motorcycle wasn't **_**taken**_** precisely, more like, it was never returned. Sirius had lent his bike to Hagrid, but the half-giant never returned it. Therefore, it was considered missing.**

**A/N: Many thanks to my reviewers!!! I have gotten lots of useful and occasionally humorous suggestions on Harry's job. You'll find out what he will be in this chapter.**

Chapter Four: Welcome to Hell...err...High school!

Christmas had come and past like it had every other year, not that he really noticed. He had never done anything special. It was simply easier not to be around when Dudley ripped open useless (but expensive) gifts that he would never appreciate.

On Christmas morning, he pulled on his heavy, winter coat, after noticing the thick snowfall outside, before making his way outside to his new (for him at least) truck. Jacob had been kind enough to show him how to put snow chains on the tires; he was glad that he had done it the night before because it was too cold to do it now. He practically leapt into the cab and slammed the door, immediately turning on the heater.

After acquiring his truck, he realized that he would need some sort of identification. He was now the proud owner of an American license, the dream of every 16 year old. He didn't have any trouble with the tests, they were fairly identical to the ones in London, and he figured that his only problem would be remembering what side of the road to drive on.

Once he was relatively thawed out, he cranked the truck and eased out of the drive way...no need to tempt Fate with his death _again_, snow chains or not; he wasn't taking any chances on the slick roads.

Nearly everything was closed; most of the local businesses were family owned, so he was pleasantly surprised to find an illuminated 'Open' sign on a small restaurant called 'The Lodge'.

Thinking back, he remembered passing this place once or twice while running errands, it was usually pretty packed, each spot filled with cars of all types. Now, however, the tiny parking lot and surrounding areas were mostly empty with only three cars parked in the lot near the entrance. So, with a mental shrug, he parked next to a rusty old pick-up and quickly made his way inside.

The place had a pretty welcoming feel to it. Not cozy by any means, it was entirely too masculine to be considered 'cozy'. Two older men sat at the bar talking in low voices while another man sat in a booth sipping coffee and reading a news paper.

The waitress behind the bar saw him and smiled. She seemed like one of those motherly types of women. She was probably in her late thirties, early forties.

"Hey kid, what can I get you?" she inquired, pulling out a used notepad and pencil.

He smiled in return, sliding into a seat on the bar. "Just a coffee, thanks." He replied.

"Sure thing Hun." She said pleasantly, pulling a mug out from under the counter and snagging up a half-filled container of coffee.

She hesitated, frowning at the contents. "Hmm, I can either nuke it for you or make you a new pot." She said with a sigh as she realized the coffee wouldn't be hot.

"No, it's fine; just add a few ice cubes." He said with another amused grin. She nodded and complied with his wishes.

"Here you go." She told him, placing the mug in front of him.

"I haven't seen you around before. Passing through?" she inquired.

"No. My relatives and I just moved here."

Her eyes lit up in recognition.

"You're a Dursley then? I've met your father...interesting guy." She said with a grimace.

_Yeah, interesting was a good way to describe him._

"Fath- oh! No, Vernon's not my father, he's my Uncle. I'm Hadrian. Hadrian Potter. Though everyone calls me Harry."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Diana Cope." She told him, shaking his hand firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Cope."

"Oh, just Diana...that's what I answer too." she said chuckling. "What's a little thing like you doing all the way out here on Christmas morning?"

Harry shrugged, sipping his coffee. "I've never really celebrated holidays." he told her. It was the truth anyway.

"Won't your family want you around?"

"We...don't get along that well. What about you? From the looks of things this is the only place open."

She snorted. "These men here would starve without my services." She gave a playful glare to the men at the bar.

"Isn't that right Steve!" She called down to one of the men. One turned to her with a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Ah...yeh sure Diana...whatever you say." He agreed quickly. She gave a triumphant grin, making him knock a few years off her estimated age.

"Besides, my sister is out of town. She won't be back until the school year starts. She's a receptionist at Forks High."

She refilled his almost-empty mug.

"Besides, it's nice to be able to work without all the stress. We've been short handed lately." she admitted.

Harry perked up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. One of our main waiters, Andy, decided to go off and marry some girl he met online."

Harry grinned. Normally, he didn't enjoy gossip, no matter how amusing small-town scandals were. This time however, it worked to his advantage.

"Really? That's pretty bad, maybe I could be of some assistance. You see...I'm looking for a part-time job, mostly after-school stuff."

Her eyes lit up. "Do you have a resume?"

He nodded. "I have a copy in my truck. Do I give it to you?"

She nodded. "Go get it and I'll have a look while you enjoy your coffee." She ordered. He quickly complied.

Thirty minutes later, he walked out with a grin. Finding a job wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

**BLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOON**

Harry looked through the CDs that Esme had left him. There was quite a variety to choose from; mostly old classics though, and a lot of piano music. He didn't mind though, he enjoyed all types of music.

As long as it was _actual_ music and not people screaming at each other with some twisted parody of a beat in the background.

He had heard most of the songs from either his humanities course or his music classes, so he wasn't entirely culturally deprived.

He passed over the Clair de Lune and paused, there was an unmarked CD. With a frown, he set it aside and found _another_ blank CD. He searched through the disks and found several others; they made a pretty large stack.

He looked at them and shrugged. _'Why not? It's not like it will hurt anything,'_ he thought to himself, picking one at random.

He popped the disk into the portable CD player he had bought himself for his 16th birthday and hit 'play'.

His jaw dropped in utter amazement as the most _beautiful_ sound he had ever heard came through his headphones. His breathing hitched at the utter _emotion_ in the soft tunes that echoed up from the notes of a piano. He had _never_ heard anything like it before in his life!

The next song was just as breathtaking as the first, if not more so. _Are all the unmarked CD's this wonderful?_ He asked himself, reaching for another to pop into his cd player.

They _were_ that wonderful ..he quickly made a separate pile with the unmarked cd to listen to when he had the time.

**BLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOON**

The first day of school had _finally_ arrived and Harry was thrilled. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the _company_ of his relatives.

For the most part, they ignored him. He tried not to leave his room unless he had to do his chores, but he was always aware of their presence in the house. Especially during breakfast and lunch.

Since Dudley had to make his own snacks now, a rather pathetic attempt on Petunia's part to get him to lose some weight, the fat pig took full advantage of Harry's cooking to make up for his own failed culinary attempts.

Vernon used the time to happily insult him and his parents.

Harry wasn't openly beaten, as he had been before rejecting his Hogwarts letter, but he was given the occasional slap or shove. If he messed up or wasn't fast enough. It happed enough that he was no longer really bothered by it, no one listened to him anyway.(1)

He heard Dudley throw his alarm clock and rolled his eyes. If Dudley wanted to be late then he'd be late. Harry wasn't going to wake him.

He grabbed his well worn, but still in good condition book-bag and stuffed it with a note book and binder along with his now-filled CD case, player and head-phones.

He could listen to his music at lunch.

He didn't wear anything fancy; this was school, he wasn't going on a date and he certainly didn't have the money to waste on the expensive brands. He had on a pair of simple time-faded jeans, a green t-shirt with the words 'Always remember you're unique... Just like everyone else.' and a pair of comfortable sneakers.

He spent his vault money on his magical education and equipment. The card was set up so that he had a limit on how much he could spend in a month until he turned 17...which was the age he'd be considered an adult in the Wizarding world, though he wouldn't be able to receive his full inheritance until he turned 18, when he'd be of age in the muggle world. He knew all too well that Voldemort wouldn't let him live; he also knew that the man-thing was old enough to be his grandfather and had much more experience. So he tried not to spend his inheritance on anything other than his magical education...he needed all the help he could get.

The trunks in his mother's vaults had helped him immensely. He had been able to go over his first five years of Hogwarts from the perspective of five very different people...yes; even Peter had an original outlook on how he learned the filthy rat. He was able to grasp the sixth and seventh year curriculum easily through their eyes. The marauders had also left behind a good deal of spells and potion recipes that he had no idea even existed, they probably used in their pranks.

He went downstairs, setting his bag by the door before starting breakfast. It was Wednesday, so it was bacon and egg day. He was setting it on the table by the time that Dudley waddled down in his boxers.

_Ewww_.

He suppressed a shudder and turned away quickly, grabbing his bag and coat before making his escape before Vernon came down.

He liked his coat. It was one of his most cherished possessions. It was a well worn, brown leather coat. He had found it in his father's old school trunk. His mother had given it to his father for their first year anniversary. Under the coat he found a photo album filled with pictures of both of his parents and in them, James was almost always wearing it. It held a faint, comforting smell he couldn't quite identify, it never really faded. It had been a muggle coat, but one of his parents had enchanted it at some point. It never ripped, tore, stained or got dirty and it was always the perfect temperature. It was nice to have something relatively normal from his parents. Most of their belongings couldn't be worn in the muggle world. In fact, the only other thing he had of them that could be worn was his parent's wedding rings and his mother's engagement ring. He wore all three on a chain around his neck. (2)

He quickly made his way to his truck, trying to avoid getting soaked by the frigid rain. He wasn't entirely sure why it wasn't snow instead, it was certainly _cold_ enough!

He climbed into the spacious cab and quickly had the heat on. He was nearly thawed by the time he made it to school.

The previous day, he had gone up to the school to get his schedule before classes started. Ms. Shelly Cope, Diana's sister, had his schedule ready and was happy to give him an admittedly short tour. Forks High was nothing compared to Hogwarts, and he seriously doubted that he'd get lost.

He found a parking place near the entrance and swiftly made his way inside. He shook his head lightly to clear his hair of any rain drops and looked around.

He was slightly early, but there were already several unfamiliar teenagers lounging around before class. They stared at him openly, causing him to sigh inwardly.

He _hated_ when people stared. It was so...rude! He shook his head again, this time in annoyance as he made his way to his first class.

Trigonometry with Mr. Varner...yay.

**BLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOON**

"Ah! You must be Mr. Potter." Mr. Varner said as he entered.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Wonderful. Here are your books and a copy of the syllabus. I'm afraid we only have one seat open." He guided Harry to a desk in the left hand corner of the front row.

"You'll be sitting next to Alice Cullen. Polite girl, if a bit...unusual." He muttered as he walked away.

_Cullen? I wonder if she is one of Esme's adoptive children._ He thought as he flipped through the pages of the book lazily and waited for the first bell.

After the first bell, people quickly moved inside, giving him curious (but annoying) stares as they did so.

A rather short boy with black hair and dark brown eyes sat in the desk behind him. He offered Harry a polite smile.

"You must be Hadrian Potter. I'm Ben Cheney." He offered quietly. Harry gave a small smile in return.

"Just Harry if you don't mind, 'Hadrian' is a bit of a mouthful." He replied. Ben grinned and turned to his homework, looking it over once more before he had to turn it in. It was then he felt a cold, tingling sensation along his magic that signaled the arrival of a vampire. He turned in time to see a small, pixie-like girl with short, spiky black hair the tale-tell topaz eyes that told him she was a 'vegetarian' vampire.

She beamed at him.

"Oh, Hi! You must be Harry! Esme told me _all_ about you!" She said cheerfully. He couldn't stop his small chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Nothing bad I hope. I tried to be on my best behavior." He said in response, smiling a little.

She giggled. "Quite the gentleman! She was pleased, there are so few of those these days."

Harry blushed slightly, but was unable to form a reply as the final bell rang.

He had little trouble with the subject. He was a bit ahead of everyone and easily finished the assigned work.

"Finished already Mr. Potter?" Mr. Varner inquired as he set his sheet on the man's desk. Harry nodded.

"Very well, you may amuse yourself until the bell rings. Just try not to disturb everyone." his teacher said dismissively.

Harry sat down and pulled out his CD player and headphones, hitting 'play' and sitting back in his seat to let the music flow over him.

He didn't notice Alice shooting him a surprised but delighted look. He barely heard the bell as it rung but sighed as he packed up his belongings.

He was surprised when Alice touched his arm.

"Was that part of the collection that Esme gave you?" She asked, pointing to the CD player that he was trying to put away. He blushed slightly.

"Oh...um, yeah. You don't mind do you? I mean...I didn't ask for them I just-" He asked a bit worriedly.

Her eyes danced. "Mind? No! Do you like it?" She asked, her grin widening.

"Like it? It's _amazing!_ I've never heard anything so..._perfect!_ Do you know who made it?"

She just laughed and danced away.

He sighed. _Oh well...maybe she'll tell later?_ He thought hopefully to himself. He began walking to the doorway and stopped in surprise as he saw Ben waiting for him.

"Um...hey. Do you need any help to your next class?" Ben inquired kindly. "I don't mind showing you around."

Harry blinked. "Oh, I have Mr. Mason next, English. I think I remember the way."

Ben grinned. "I have him too. It would be nice to have some company...if you don't mind of course."

"No, I don't mind. Company would be great." Harry said with a smile. "I've never really been good at making friends." He admitted.

"Really? You're so nice though! Even _Alice Cullen_ likes you!" Ben gasped. Harry shrugged.

"I've always been too busy with my studies, I guess." He said, hiding a wince. _That was certainly the truth._

Ben smiled a bit. "It sounds like you'll get along great with Angela."

"Who?"

"Angela Weber. She's kinda quiet and likes her books. She's really nice. She has the prettiest brown eyes..."

Harry looked at Ben with some amusement. Poor guy had it _bad._

**BLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOON**

Lunch time couldn't come soon enough.

It wasn't like he had trouble, but everyone was so damn _rude!_ They were always staring or demanding answers like he owed them something!

Where are you from? Hey! Your Harry Potter right? Do you have a girlfriend? Why did you move? Are you single? Can I be your girlfriend? Why is your cousin such a dick? Can I have your number?

He snatched up his tray viciously, scaring the lunch lady as she set out the food.

GAH!! If _one_ more girl approached him he was going to...

"Hi! I'm Jessica!" A chirpy voice said.

His eye twitched.

"Hey Harry!" Ben said walking over to him with a polite smile. "Would you like to sit with us?" He asked, gesturing to a table where a tall girl with long, light brown hair and gentle light brown eyes was setting down her tray.

"Sure." He said with effort. Trying hard not to strangle the chattering girl in front of him. He made his escape before she could catch her breath.

Ben snorted.

"Jessica Stanley. You won't get rid of _her_ that easily." The girl said catching on as he sat across from her. Ben took the seat to his left. He felt a strange, familiar tingling, but he couldn't quite remember what it meant.

He grinned in reply.

"Worth a shot. Do you think she'll back off if I tell her I'm gay?" he asked easily. No longer caring about the reactions of other people.

Ben and the girl grinned. "You could give it a shot I guess but then again, she may make it her mission in life to make you strait." She told him, eyes laughing.

He chuckled. "I'm Harry." he told her offering his hand. She took it with a smile. The tingling intensified, its meaning tugged at the edge of his mind. It was so..._familiar._

"Angela." She replied.

His eyes lit up. "Angela Weber by any chance?" he asked, his eyes drifting to Ben, who had a steady blush building up his neck and cheeks.

"Yep. How'd you know?" She asked surprised.

He shrugged, "Oh, just whispers here and there, nothing bad. You _are_ pretty." he told her.

She blushed. Her eyes flicking to Ben before they dropped to the table in embarrassment. He grinned. They _both_ had it bad, and for _each other_ no less! He couldn't wait to see how this played out.

Ben quickly excused himself. Angela smiled and leaned forward.

"So..._you're_ the Great Harry Potter huh?"

The source of the mysterious tingling hit him like a bludger. His eyes widened and he leaned forward. Now he felt _really_ dumb. How did he not _know_ what she was!? He wanted to smack himself.

"You're a _witch?_" he hissed, so only she would hear. She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm a half-blood. My mother is a pureblood. She's been homeschooling me."

He smiled hesitantly. "Um...you aren't going to...ah..."

She gave an understanding grin. "Spread the fact around that the oh-so Great and Powerful Boy-Who-Lived is living in Forks? No. I can see that you don't like attention as much as the rumors say you do."

He gave a sigh of relief. "_Thank you_" he breathed. She giggled madly.

"So," he said a bit weakly. "Home school? Is there a local Magical community then?"

"Not in Forks, but both Port Angeles and Seattle have one. My brothers are attending the 'local' school, Brinewood. It's located on an uncharted island in the ocean, not far from the coast. Ben probably knows more about it. He's a squib and can probably tell you more about it than I can. He went there for a year to learn the basic courses. You know, like history and theory. I'll give you a map on how to find the Alley entrances later. Do you have an owl? My Leona is delivering a letter for my mother."

"Yes, his name is Vex. I'll send him by after school." He said as Ben returned.

Then...

"Hey! I didn't see you leave!"

Damn.

Jessica sat down on his right, and as if she were the one to break the ice, all of the other chairs at the table were suddenly filled with several unfamiliar teens with big smiles and he imagined, bigger egos. He closed his eyes.

So much for a quite lunch. Ben and Angela looked annoyed and gave him apologetic glances. He just shrugged and picked up his pizza...only to have a large, meaty hand snatch it away.

"Thanks Freak." Dudley said smirking as he stuffed his face with pilfered pizza, Harry sighed, looking over to see that his cousin already had a gaggle of idiots following him around. He idly wondered what he had threatened them with before dismissing the thought. He _really_ didn't want to know.

He looked back; Ben and Angela were giving him odd looks, but thankfully didn't comment on it. He just shrugged, "My cousin, Dudley. Try not to let him bully you _too_ much." he replied, ignoring the fact that he had just been bullied.

Then, _they_ arrived.

He saw Alice first. She smiled and waved cheerfully at him before sitting on the lap of a tall well built man/boy with honey blond hair. He smiled in return, glancing at them all briefly before minding his own business.

"Oh! Seems you met the Cullen's." Jessica said, oblivious to his annoyance.

He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her.

"They're all..._together_ you know. I mean...they even _live_ together!" She said in a disgusted, appalled tone of voice. She didn't even bother with whispering. "It's almost _incest!_"

He glared at her. Angela cut in then, obviously angry.

"Leave it _alone_ Jess! They're all adopted. Only Jasper and Rosalie are related by blood. It isn't incest and you know it." She said harshly.

Jessica ignored her.

"Their parents are all dead, you know; they're all _orphans!"_ She told him; as if it were their fault their parents were dead.

"_I _heard that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids." She told him in a scandalized tone.

Ok, now she was _really_ pissing him off.

He slammed his uneaten apple down and turned to face her fully.

"_I'm_ an orphan. Is there something wrong with that?" he asked her in a deadly tone of voice.

"In fact, no one bothered adopting me. I don't have a mother and personally, I'd give anything to have one as kind and as gentle as Mrs. Cullen. So would you kindly _shut the hell up_!" He snarled, standing with his tray. He quickly dumped it and stalked outside to the patio tables, ignoring the whispers that followed him.

He heaved a sigh and leaned against the brick wall. It was drizzling slightly, and the cold air stung. He ignored it though, unwilling to go back inside as his magic danced dangerously to the surface.

It wouldn't do to blow Jessica up in front of a hundred odd witnesses.

"Thanks."

He jumped in surprise and spun quickly to see Alice standing there with a smile. Her siblings stood behind her, carefully not looking at him.

He clutched chest in an attempt to slow the frantic heart rhythm.

"Holy Shit! Don't you ever make _noise?_" he questioned lightly, grinning to take the sting out of it.

She grinned in reply. "Nope! Really, thank you. No one ever stands up for us."

Harry shrugged. "It was more for Esme." he admitted. "She is the kindest person I've ever met. You're all very lucky to have her as a mother." he said softly, his eyes longing.

They were all looking at him now.

"Yes, we are." The beautiful blonde girl said with a small not-quite-a-smile-but-close, seemingly shocking her siblings as she spoke up.

"I'm Rosalie. This is my boyfriend Emmett." She pointed to the mountain of grinning muscle beside her. His grin widened as he gave a cheeky wave.

"My brothers Jasper," she pointed to the honey blonde who held Alice in the protective cradle of his arms. "And Edward. You already know Alice."

Edward was tall, but not as tall as his 'brothers', with oddly colored, but attractive, bronze hair.

He was easily the most beautiful, even standing next to the model-blonde Rosalie...but that was probably his sexual preference talking.

He felt a nudge on his mind-shields and frowned slightly, his eyes searching out each of them and finding Edward's coal-black orbs.

He nudged the vampire's mind in return.

'_That isn't very polite._' he informed the vampire mentally. Those eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Harry grinned a bit and made his way inside as the bell rang, his grin widened as he watched out of the corner of his eye to see Edward's siblings practically pounce on him to ask him what had happened.

He looked back once to see Alice grin at him and give him a double thumbs-up before he was swallowed by the masses.

**(Next chapter: Spanish! Harry and Edward finally have a class together!! Yay! From what I remember, Edward has spanish after Biology, so he will still be meeting Bella...she will just be more like really tasty smelling food rather than a potiental girlfriend. He will never develop an unnatural interest in her.) **

**BLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOONBLOODMOON**

Ending notes.

People have been asking me about Harry's age. He is 16 going on 17; I want him to be the same 'age' as Edward when he is turned.

And no. Ben isn't trying to win Harry's affections. He is just trying to be a good person. Like Angela.

Also, I will be going by the Twilight timeline. There is a link to it in my profile. Bella arrives in Forks on Monday, January 17th. She starts school on the 18th.

Harry started school on Wednesday, January 5th.

(1) Since Harry decided not to go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore felt it best that he remain within the Dursley home...despite the abuse. So, every time that he told someone and Harry's place within the Dursley home was threatened, Dumbledore would send a ministry official to obliviate everyone involved.

He isn't evil, he has the best of intentions towards Harry...but you all know what they say about good intentions.

(2)Link to picture in profile.

It took me AGES to find the perfect ring. Everything was so gaudy! But I guess that's just me. I prefer something small and simple.

Have fun!! R&R!!


	5. Spanish

**Here you go! Chapter 5**

**Oh and err...I don't speak Spanish. Any 'Spanish' will actually be **_**English**_** in italics. I hate reading a good fic with other languages and translations at the end of the chapter! It's annoying to have to keep looking down and losing your place just to find what the hell the author is going on about!**

**Many thanks to my favorite Beta ­­­­balakafalata! Luvs you!!!**

**Um…this is a bit short. Sorry, I had more trouble on it than I thought I would.**

_Spanish_

Latin

Chapter Five: Spanish

Harry had Gym with Ben after lunch. The slightly smaller boy was quite happy to have a friend in the class who he could talk to freely. Apparently, there were only three squibs and two witches in the entire school.

One squib and a witch were graduating this year and he didn't know them well. The other squib, Jess, had no idea what she was; and she was, therefore, as good/bad as a muggle.

Coach Clapp couldn't find him a spare uniform and didn't make him participate; he didn't mind too much. He disliked gym; it was a complete waste of time and effort, not to mention it gave the school bullies a chance to pound into their targets without much trouble or consequence.

Ben seemed to agree with him as he tried to just stay out of everyone's way.

He had never been happier to hear the dismissal bell.

"You have Spanish now, right?" Ben asked as they walked out.

"Yeah."

"Good, me too. You'll like Mrs. Goff, she's a great teacher. Have you had Spanish before?"

"Not much, I've done some self study with some of those listening programs and books. However, I'm fluent in Latin, French, and German. So I figured I'd try something new?"

"Latin? Me too, my mother made me take it to help with some of the spell work. Did you know that nearly 55% of the spells used by wizards were created by squibs?"

He hadn't known.

"Really? That's..." He frowned, realizing something.

"Er...hey Ben...how come we aren't getting any funny looks? We are openly discussing magic."

Ben frowned.

"Didn't the USoADoM (United States of America, Department of Magic) send a representative or notice to you?"

"Er...no?"

"That's odd. It's a potion. About oh...250 years ago the Muggle and Magical Government worked together to hide the magical world from the muggle one. The potion they developed was poured into the water supplies so that they could ensure that everyone was dosed."

"What does it do?"

"Well, for starters, it only 'infects' muggles or any non-magical creatures. It warps their sense of reality slightly so that they either don't hear us talking about magic or can't comprehend it. It's very clever actually; you can do small bits of magic in front of them and they will just play it off as a trick of the light or something. Larger bits of magic are harder to hide though, so be careful. The only way for the potion to become ineffective is to tell someone directly that magic exists and that you are a wizard/witch/squib"

"I try not to use magic unless I know I won't be caught. It's a force of habit. My...relatives don't approve."

"hm. Magic haters?" Ben said with an understanding nod.

Harry gave him a put-upon look. "Hate isn't a strong enough emotion for what they feel towards magic."

Ben grinned.

"So, uh...you know about the Cullens? Can they..."

Ben grinned. "Ah, the resident Vegetarian Vampires. No, they can't detect us...it's actually pretty funny. Except for natural-born shape shifters, they are the only 'magical' creature that can't."

"Why not?" Harry asked frowning, only to have the answer jump out at him. "Oh...blood."

"Exactly. Blood, it's almost completely made up of water. _Infected_ water. Brilliant isn't it? Not even Edward can catch it in our minds. Angie and I did have to build minor shields to keep him from figuring out that we knew what he was though...we think Alice knows that we know, she might be a seer."

Harry grinned.

"I think so too, Alice is an odd one. I like her."

"Speaking of the vampires, what do you think of them? Angie and I don't think their much of a threat but, well, it's nice to have a second...third opinion. You can never really know with them."

"Well...I don't really know much obviously, but from what I can tell, they aren't a threat to us. Jasper seems to have a bit more trouble than the others, but Alice obviously helps. Emmett is dangerous in his own way, but he seemed like a fun loving guy. Rosalie seems to think we humans aren't worth her time, no matter how nice she was earlier."

"Earlier?"

"Oh, yeah. After that little...confrontation in the cafeteria they followed me to thank me for sticking up for Esme."

"Oh. So, what about Edward."

Harry couldn't quite stop the blush that traveled up his neck and across his cheeks as he thought of the attractive vampire.

Ben laughed. "I see..." he teased.

Harry glared at him, trying in vain to will his blush away.

"Bloody, annoying squib!"

Ben laughed again "Don't worry Harry; your secret is safe with me."

They walked into the Spanish classroom, a blush still staining his neck but thankfully receding quickly.

_"Good afternoon everyone! It seems we have a new student today!"_ A smiling woman said fluently as she approached. Harry got the gist of it and hoped that he wouldn't have to say anything.

"Mr. Potter, I believe? Welcome!" She greeted, shooing Ben off to his seat, the smaller boy gave a parting smile before sitting in his desk.

"Yes ma'am."

"Wonderful, have you had any classes in Spanish before?"

"Um, no ma'am."

"That's fine! Don't worry. If you fall behind then don't hesitate to ask for help. Several of the students here can help you...oh! Mr. Cullen, perfect timing!"

Harry turned in time to see the bronze haired boy walk through the door in front of his _much_ larger brother.

_"Good Morning Mrs. Goff"_

"Edward, you know Mr. Potter?"

The vampire's topaz eyes fixed on him, a small smile quirking his lips. "We've met."

"Wonderful! Do you mind helping him? I doubt you'll miss anything."

"Not at all."

"Perfect!" Mrs. Goff turned to him.

"Just go and sit in the seat beside Mr. Cullen. Both he and his brother are fluent."

Harry blinked as he found himself steered to a seat that was in front of Emmett's powerful frame and directly beside Edward's perfect self.

Ben was directly behind said perfection, the boy was smirking as he looked down at his notebook. Harry resisted the urge to glare at him as he tried to pretend he _wasn't _blushing.

His other side was met with a wall, and no one sat in front of him. Good, he didn't want to talk with more idiots today...of course; this also meant he had little to distract himself with.

Mrs. Goff gave instructions in rapid Spanish and beamed happily at her blank faced students.(A/N1)

Harry blinked slowly.

"Open your book to page fifty-four and complete assignment seven." an amused voice told him. He turned sharply to Edward.

The vampire was grinning. "You really don't know much do you? About Spanish I mean?"

"Um, some. I know a lot of the words but everything sounds so...backwards? That and the bloody words changes with genders and tenses...Latin is so much more simple!"

Edward gave him a curious look. "You know Latin?"

Harry raised a curious eyebrow in return. "Do you?"

Edward grinned. "Yes."

Harry smiled and turned to his book, opening it to the appropriate page, only to stare at it in dismay as he discovered that it was entirely in Spanish.

Edward chuckled.

"Move your desk over some, I'll help you." He offered. Harry didn't hesitate in scooting his desk closer.

The vampire took his time, explaining each word and how it was used. They were half way through when Edward leaned closer.

"Sorry." he murmured.

Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"For earlier. I didn't mean to pry into your mind like that. It isn't exactly a gift I can switch off." Edward explained.

Harry frowned. "Really? Like, you're reading minds all the time? Doesn't that get...well, a bit overwhelming?"

Edwards eyes fixed on him curiously. "Sometimes, but I've learned how to tune most people out. Sometimes I slip up though. Turning when someone thinks my name, or answering a question people think rather than say. It annoys my family at times. If they don't want me to know something, then they try not to think about it when I'm around. They know I can't help it and try not to hold it against me. But not being able to turn it off doesn't make me any less sorry if I've offended you. I've never met anyone with...shields like that. They are impressive."

Harry blushed. "Thank you, I worked hard on creating them, but I'm not really angry, I didn't sense anything spiteful or cruel intentions coming from you. I was teasing you earlier; you wouldn't have found anything worth knowing."

Edward smiled slightly. "Depends on what you consider valuable...what's your favorite color?"

Harry blinked in surprise before laughing lightly.

_"Green."_ he replied in Spanish.

Edward grinned. "Favorite food?"

Harry frowned, not knowing the word in Spanish. "...Cinnamon toast."

"Toast?"

Harry grinned. "With extra butter...REAL butter. It makes the cinnamon extra gooey."

"Gooey?"

"Yes, Gooey. Something wrong with that?" he challenged playfully. Edward grinned.

"Of course not."

**BloodMoonBloodMoon**

Ben and Emmett shared a look. The smaller of the two passed the larger a note.

'Ten bucks says they get together by the end of the month.' he wrote.

'HA! Ten on sometime in the next week.' Emmett replied, snickering.

'You're on!'

**BloodMoonBloodMoon**

By the time the bell rang, Harry had completed the assignment with Edward's instruction.

"Harry?" the vampire began, "I can tutor you after school if you like?"

Harry smiled, about to accept when he remembered he couldn't. "I ah...I have to get to work right after school. I won't have any time to stick around."

Edward frowned. "What about on the weekends? I could come to your place and help you..."

Harry tensed; he could only imagine the hissy fit his uncle would throw if _that_ happened. Edward trailed off.

"Lunch then?" He offered.

Harry's eyes flicked to Ben.

"Angela and Ben can join us if you like."

Harry looked at him curiously. "You're making a lot of effort to help me out." He commented lightly.

Edward froze, looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights.

Harry smiled, not forcing him to admit anything. "Thanks." He told the vampire, gathering his books.

Edward nodded and murmured a soft "anytime" as he watched Harry leave.

In the background, Ben and Emmett shared amused looks.

**BloodMoonBloodMoonBloodMoonBloodMoonBloodMoonBloodMoonBloodMoon**

Harry walked into the Lodge with a small smile on his face.

"Harry! Right on time!" Diana said happily as she saw him.

"Hey Diana, has it been busy?"

"No more than usual."

Harry had only been working at the lodge for a few days, but he loved his job. All of the usuals had welcomed him with little trouble.

"How was your first day at school?" she inquired.

"How is anyone's first day of school?" he answered, tying on his apron and stuffing it with straws, ketchup, a pen, and his notepad.

She laughed. "That bad huh? Here, table four." She passed him a tray full of food. He took it with ease and laid it out swiftly in front of an elderly coupled with a smile.

After asking if they needed anything else, he went back.

"So, did you meet any girls you might be interested in?" She asked teasingly. He blushed and shook his head. "No, no girls."

"Boys then?" she laughed.

He blushed harder and busied himself with the silverware. Her grin widened.

"Oh, so you _did_ meet a boy then! Do I know him?"

This time, _he_ was amused. "Who don't you know Diana?"

She grinned. "Well, I don't know many of the La Push neighbors but they aren't technically in Forks...but if I had to pick someone I didn't know well then it would have to be one of the Cullens."

"..."

Diana looked at him in surprise. Then grinned evilly, lowering her voice. "You have a crush on a _Cullen_?" she teased. His blush, having faded, came back with a vengeance.

"Which one? Emmett, Edward or Jasper?" she asked, still whispering.

"Emmett is dating Rosalie and Jasper is with Alice." He informed her.

"Edward then?"

He didn't bother to reply, but his blush told her what she wanted to know.

Those in the Lodge ignored Diana's cackling; they were used to it by then.

**BloodMoonBloodMoonBloodMoonBloodMoonBloodMoonBloodMoonBloodMoon**

**A/N 1:Did anyone else have a Spanish teacher who ignored the fact that **_**you didn't speak spanish?**_** I did, I didn't learn a thing because I couldn't **_**understand what she was saying!**_

**-cough- right, moving on! No need to talk about my issues.**

Also, please go check out my not-story. The 'Deleted Scenes: Blood Moon'. The first chapter should tell you every thing you need to know and the first story is Dumbledore's reaction to not having Harry Potter attend Hogwarts.

**Now, a bit of information regarding Vampires**It's important for later chapters**

((If you read this then give me the word 'goldfish' in a review or pm))

In my version of this world, there are three types of vampire.

Muggle, Squib, and Wizarding.

Muggle vampires are the most common type of vampire as they are the most dominant 'species' on the planet. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are good examples of Muggle vampires. They have no special gifts or powers that set them apart from the rest of Vampire-kind.

Squib vampires are slightly rare. Edward, Jasper and Alice are good examples of Squib vampires. Nine times out of ten, these vampires don't know that they are squibs for some reason. Squib vampires are vampires with gifts. (i.e. mind reading, empathy, Sight, etc.)

Wizard Vampires are the rarest of the three. After receiving the bite, very few wizards manage to survive the transformation. Their magic fights off the venom until they either die or become extremely powerful vampires. Statistically 95.9% of those infected do not survive the transformation. Little is known about the survivors as they often choose not to live among their 'lesser' fellows or commit suicide. There are no known examples.


	6. Bets and First Dates

**Please check out my profile for links to stories that are answers to my challenges! Feel free to take any while you're there. They can be one-shots or stories. No songs or poems though. Don't like reading those...**

Chapter Six: Bets and Dates

Dudley was acting..._different. _Suspicious.

There was no other word to describe it.

Suspicious.

In fact, he'd been acting odd all morning.

Normally, Dudley went through about four alarm clocks a week. Usually because he threw them against the wall or crushed them under his meaty fist when they woke him in the morning. Harry usually had to wake him when he was finished with breakfast in order to bribe him to get out of bed. Petunia had given up long ago.

So he was surprised to discover that not only was Dudley out of bed on time...but his alarm clock was still _alive_...it's little red numbers glowing at him innocently from their place on the bedside table.

But the weirdness didn't end there.

Harry had just finished the normal first serving of breakfast for both Dudley and Vernon and had set the plates out in front of them before making a hasty retreat. He didn't want to be eaten with the sausages.

Everything was normal...at first. Both Vernon and Dudley had wolfed down their breakfast with the normal gusto, but when Dudley finished his meal and Harry moved forward with the normal second helping when Dudley _turned it down._

"No, I don't want any more. I'm full."

The large boy was completely serious in this matter. Going so far as to even put his dishes and glass in the dishwasher.

Harry wasn't the only one gaping after him. Vernon's mouth was hanging wide open, a piece of half chewed bacon falling back onto the plate and for once, and Harry was too stunned to be disgusted.

Something was up.

Harry looked at the leftovers in his hands like he'd never seen anything like it...and indeed he _hadn't_.

Harry then realized that Dudley was wearing his best outfit. An expensive number that had been tailored to fit him (much like everything else he owned). It would have looked a lot better on a man a quarter of his colossal bulk and it truthfully did nothing to make him look better. But it was expensive and it _looked_ expensive.

What the _hell_ was going on!

He didn't have a chance to find out as he realized that he was going to be late if he didn't leave within the next five minutes. Dudley, instead of protesting the usefulness of school and procrastinating as long as possible had set out right after dismissing his second helping.

Something was _seriously_ wrong with this already grotesque picture.

**BloodMoonBloodMoon**

He spent the entire ride to school mentally searching for answers as to why Diddy-dums was acting so suspicious.

He wasn't entirely sure that he could handle any more attacks on his sanity.

Angela and Ben met him in the parking lot.

"Harry! Did you hear?!" Ben hissed, practically pulling him out of his truck.

"Hear? What?" He asked absently, still puzzling over Dudley's weirdness.

"Of _course_ he didn't hear! He hasn't been here long enough to be a part of the grape vine." Angela whispered, eyes darting around.

"Hear _what?_" he repeated, now more interested. Both of his new friends were looking both amused and scandalized.

"Well..." Ben began, now uneasy.

"Spit it out!" He urged when the smaller boy didn't continue.

"Look...it's like this...it all started out as a stupid dare ok? You remember Jessica?" Angela asked.

He made a face. "I wish I didn't, why?"

"Ok, you remember her friends? The idiots who sat with us yesterday?"

Harry prompted them to continue.

"Well. At first it was pretty harmless. They dared her to flirt with your cousin. Duddy or whatever."

Harry's jaw dropped...oh no...

"But then Lauren had to open her big mouth and up the stakes...and it sorta, kinda, maybe might have become a rather large, widespread bet."

Oh no...

"She bet that Jessica couldn't get Dudley to buy her an engagement ring by the end of their senior year...and everyone got in on it then." Ben said quietly.

Harry closed his eyes and covered his face.

"Harry?" Angela asked quietly.

"How much?" he asked softly.

"What?" Ben inquired.

"How much does Jessica stand to gain?"

"...currently? Well...since nearly the entire body of the junior class is in on it...4,945 dollars." Angela said meekly. "Last I heard, but it was still climbing when I left."

"Shit. She accepted didn't she?" he moaned.

They both nodded.

"This is going to end very..._very_ badly." he groaned.

"She's already started. She started flirting yesterday...dropping hints on what she wanted. She made sure that your cousin could hear every one of her likes and dislikes. He is so besotted with her I'm surprised he hasn't already proposed."

"Let me guess...one of her demands was that he had too lose a few pounds?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Angel asked.

"He only ate four pigs worth of bacon this morning rather than his usual eight."

"I also heard her say something about not liking laziness or idiots. I'm pretty sure that she's trying to manipulate him into becoming what she wants him to be and I know her dad would be pissed if he found out she was dating a loser that failed every class." Ben offered.

"He got up early this morning. I imagine that he will start asking to be tutored next." Harry sighed.

"I sort of expected you to be...more upset." Angela said warily.

Harry gave her a look and was silent for a long moment. "Look...it hasn't gotten too bad yet...if it gets out of hand I _will_ put a stop to it. I don't like Dudley, but he's family, ok? But...so far all that the bint is doing is helping. Eating healthy and having good study habits are some of the things that Dudley should be doing anyway."

Jessica nodded her understanding, but before she could say anything else the bell rang.

"We'll finish this talk during lunch." She told them. The two boys nodded and ran off to their first class.

**BloodMoonBloodMoon**

He and Ben made it just in time for the final bell to ring. Alice giggled as they quickly slung themselves into their seats.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't you boys?"

Harry mock glared at her. "I'll have you know, Miss Cullen, that we are exactly on time."

She giggled again and settled down as Mr. Varner started his lecture.

It was a group assignment today. Alice and Ben immediately latched onto him and they pushed themselves into a corner.

"So, I hear you're joining us for lunch today." Alice said happily. Harry nodded and looked to Ben, who grinned smugly.

"Oh it will be _wonderful_ to make new friends. I think you'll like Jasper, he's a bit shy though, so don't hold it against him. And Edward is quite excited to see you again. He couldn't stop talking about you all day after school!"

Harry blushed lightly while Ben snickered helplessly.

"So...Edward is...I mean..." Harry began hesitantly. Alice's grin softened.

"Edward hasn't ever really expressed a solid interest in men or women...but when he does commit himself to something, then its forever. He's the most loyal person I know, and when he loves, he loves deeply." She told him quietly, causing his blush to darken.

"You should hear him play his piano." She added off-handedly with a smirk. Suspiciously eyeing his CD player as he brought it and his cd case out.

Wait...Piano?!

"Wait..._Edward_ made these!" he gasped, clutching the case tightly. Alice gave a twinkling laugh and nodded. "He wrote them himself...the song you were listening to the other day was Esme's lullaby."

Harry smiled, falling for the vampire even harder than he had been. How delightfully unexpected.

**BloodMoonBloodMoon**

Lunch came surprisingly quickly and he suddenly found himself nervous. However, he didn't get much of an opportunity to consider backing out as Alice breezed up and half-forced him to the table. Angela and Ben were already sitting at the Cullen table.

Ben and Emmett were discussing a new horror film due to come out while Angela rolled her eyes at them and engaged Alice in a conversation about places to shop.

He was conveniently shoved in the seat across from Edward.

Warm topaz eyes met his and he was given a brilliant smile.

"Good afternoon Harry." Edward said warmly, pushing his own tray Harry's way. Harry blushed slightly.

"Hey, Edward." He said quietly, returning the smile as he picked up an apple.

He twisted the stem between his fingers (A/N1)

_A_

"I'm sorry; I forgot to bring my Spanish work." Harry apologized. Edward chuckled...it was a very nice sound.

"That's fine, I don't mind. I enjoy your company."

_B_

"Esme asked us to send her greetings; she'll be stopping by your house soon to talk to your aunt about adding a pool out back I believe."

"Really? It will be nice to see her again."

"She said the same...maybe I'll tag along."

Harry smiled again. "I'd like that."

_C_

"You said you have an after school job? Where do you work?" Edward asked.

"The Lodge."

"Do you like working there?"

"Surprisingly, yeah. Diana, my boss, is great. Really nice. You'd like her I think."

Edward smiled more broadly.

_D_

"You have Gym after lunch?" Edward inquired.

Harry nodded. "Unfortunately."

Edward gave a small laugh. "Wait for me after class...I'll walk you to Spanish." He offered.

Harry felt a blush warm his face, but couldn't stop his stupid smile. "I'd like that."

Edward looked pleased, then gestured for him to finish his meal.

_E_

Harry looked at the apple stem as it broke off mid-twist and smiled slightly, then took a bite of the bright red fruit while watching Edward watch him. Neither noticing the looks that the others were giving them.

Angela struck up their previous conversation and they all joined in. Emmett admitted that he _may_ have put a few hundred dollars down in Jessica's favor, but Harry didn't hold it against him. He would have as well if he had the money to spare.

**BloodMoonBloodMoon**

Edward was waiting on him after Gym, looking absolutely perfect leaning against the wall. Harry could practically hear the girls in his class panting after the flawless man and couldn't help but feel slightly elated as Edward's hand rested on the small of his back and guided him through the students with ease. He had expected to feel slightly girlish with Edward walking him to class, but he actually felt more safe and content than anything.

**BloodMoonBloodMoon**

That night at work, he was just finishing up cleaning off the counters before he was due for his break.

Diana always made sure he took the time to rest and eat something after the dinner rush. It was busy for all of them at the Lodge and she didn't want anyone getting sick or passing out on her watch.

Said woman was wearing a big smirk as she approached.

"Harry" she greeted with far too much innocence.

He immediately grew wary.

"Something I can do for you Diana?" he asked lightly, hoping she couldn't hear the apprehension in his voice. The last time she looked that smug he was cleaning out the gutters.

Disgusting.

Her grin deepened, telling him that she had heard and she pointed.

He followed the line of her hand and nearly tripped.

There, sitting in one of the booths, was Edward Cullen.

The vampire looked absolutely stunning as he sat in the booth in his obviously well chosen outfit. Harry could feel himself blushing as topaz eyes met his and a crooked smile formed on perfect lips.

"Well? Go on hun, he's not getting any younger." Diana urged.

_'or older'_ Harry thought to himself as he moved to the booth. Edward smiled and stood to greet him.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

Edward smiled, "Well, since you don't have much free time outside of school or work I decided to visit. You don't mind, do you? Diana said it was alright." Edward told him, guiding him into the booth.

"No! Of course not!" He said a little too quickly, earning a light chuckle from the vampire.

Edward gave him an unreadable look as he sat, then leaned forward to whisper slightly so that no one else could hear what he was saying.

"Alice...she said that you know what we are." he said softly, glancing around discreetly to see if anyone was listening.

Harry nodded. "Yeah...it isn't hard to recognize if you know what to look for. I'm not causing any trouble...am I?"

"No, not at all. Rosalie was pretty pissed at first but Alice said that she saw me telling you sometime in the future...but you already knew and you were ok with it."

Harry grinned. "So she _is _a Seer. I wondered."

Edward gave him a smile, the relief in his eyes unmistakable. His next words caught Harry completely by surprise.

"I know it isn't much of a date, but I'll try and do better next time."

Harry blinked.

"Date? Are you asking me out?" He asked quietly.

Edward grinned almost shyly.

"Yes, if you want. I don't want to force you into anything."

Harry didn't think his smile could get any bigger.

"Yeah, I'd like that...I'll see what days I have off and we'll make plans then?"

"Of course." Edward said, reaching out and hesitantly taking Harry's hand from across the table, relaxing as Harry squeezed back and didn't let go.

They talked through his break, giving Diana a smile as she brought Harry his dinner. It wasn't a serious talk, they teased each other, talked about their family a bit, talked about school. They had plenty of time to talk about more serious things on a later date.

Edward waited afterwards for him to finish his shift, Harry would stop by his table when he wasn't busy to chat and when he clocked out, Edward walked him to his truck.

"Why on earth are you _driving_ this thing?" Edward asked. "It's almost as old as I am."

Harry laughed. "It's all I could afford. I got a special deal on it. I can't afford anything better at the moment. I'm sure I'll find something a little better in a few years but for now it will do."

Edward's eyes took on an unreadable gleam.

"When is your birthday?"

"July 31st, why?"

"No reason." Edward sighed, he sounded disappointed.

"When is your birthday...and what year were you born in?"

"June 20th of 1901."

"Wow." Harry whispered. Edward grinned.

"I won't be in school tomorrow. Alice predicts sunshine."

Harry frowned, but nodded, looking up at Edward.

The vampire seemed a bit torn on something but when he leant in slightly, Harry understood and stopped him.

Edward looked hurt. "Harry?"

"Sorry Edward...but I don't kiss on the first date." he said teasingly, surprising a chuckle out of the vampire.

"Next time then?" Edward asked, half-joking.

"Next time." He confirmed, climbing into his truck. _'definitely next time.'_

**BloodMoonBloodMoon**

A/N: I'm not sure how widespread this game is, but in high school, my friends and I used to search for our 'true love' with our apples. It was a silly game but I have never quite given up!

Every twist represented a letter, and when the stem broke off whatever letter you were on was the first letter of your true love's first name.

Something cute I just threw in. The whole 'apple' concept didn't hit me until afterwards and I had a good laugh. I would like to say 'No pun intended'.

A/N: Ok. Just before I get completely hashed out on this. I have NOTHING against people with sizable weight. I am not a particularly prejudice person.

I hate everyone equally. Of course, since I'm not a hateful person that isn't a lot. But that isn't the point. The point is that I am not trying to pick on anyone. And since I don't know any of you in person I can't personally insult you...so don't insult me.

Much love! RR!


	7. Mates

**Sorry for the...er...massive delay, but I'm not going to explain myself. Enjoy the chapter! It's eh…not that great.**

**Please check out my profile for links to stories that are answers to my challenges! Feel free to take any while you're there. They can be one-shots or stories. No songs or poems though. Don't like reading those...**

Chapter Seven:

_Friday, January 7_

Dudley's weird new attitude continued, and it was immediately obvious that he was absolutely smitten with Jessica and would do anything to keep such a pretty girl by his side. It was a rare treat for him.

And Jessica, of course, played her part very well. Dudley had already introduced her to his Vernon and Petunia and she had them completely fooled as well.

He knew that Jessica knew that he knew what she was up too; she gave him wary looks every time the Dursley's weren't looking.

Harry could only sit back and watch with no small amount of disgust, but opted not to say anything...for having only known the girl for a few days; she was doing more for Dudley's health than his cousin's own mother ever had.

True to Alice's vision, the sun dominated the sky that morning and the thin cloud cover would not have offered much protection for the vampires. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that she had been right, but decided not to let it get him down.

He got up early and swiftly fixed breakfast for his relatives and left before any of them made it downstairs, he didn't feel like dealing with them on a perfectly good Friday morning.

He'd have to deal with them all weekend after all.

He took his time on his way to school, enjoying the warmth of his truck and the 'Alone time' he so rarely got. Ben and Angela were already in the parking lot before he arrived.

"Hey guys." He greeted, sliding out of the truck. "Sorry Angela, I meant to send Vex but he was still a business trip to Gringotts for me and the weather slowed him down. He only just arrived back this morning."

The tall girl smiled. "That's fine; I brought the map with me." She said, pulling out a folded map and passing it over.

The parking lot was still pretty clear, so he shrugged and unfolded it to have a short look.

"The closest magical shopping center is in Port Angeles and it's so big that it also has an entrance in Seattle and various other cities, it's the largest in Washington. It isn't anything like the English Alleys; it's more like a city in itself." She pointed to a section of the map and it zoomed in to show the entrance.

'A. M. Lee Centre of Magic'

"I heard that it's the second largest on this side of the whole country...second only to the one in California. The third largest is somewhere in South Carolina. Magic is always stronger next to the Ocean for some reason." Ben added.

"A. M. Lee? Who's he?" Harry asked curious as to the name. (A/N1)

"_She_ was the witch who opened the Centre some two hundred years ago. She was a widow with no children or family to occupy her time and money to burn." Angela informed him.

"Her husband was a successful muggle business owner, she saw how successful he had been and decided to open her own magical equivalent. She eventually re-married, and had a few kids who took over and expanded the businesses. Her great-great-great whatever grandson now owns about 40% of the current businesses."

Angela and Harry looked to Ben in surprise. The other boy blushed and shrugged.

"My sister is dating him." he mumbled. "He's nice, if a bit spoiled."

"My family doesn't go very often, we usually just owl order. It's easier that way." Angela said, getting back on subject. "But, if you want, we can all go together and make a day out if it."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, sounds great. I'll see what I can manage with my schedule now that Edward and I are dating." he said with a bright grin.

Angela laughed happily. "Congratulations! When did this happen? Did he...Ben? What's wrong?"

Harry turned to see his new friend scowling. "Ben?" he asked warily.

The boy glared at him then pouted. "You couldn't have waited until next month to start dating him? Now I owe Emmett ten bucks!"

Angela and Harry laughed at his misfortune and started heading towards the school.

XxX

Friday nights were always busy at the Lodge due to lack of actual places to be. Everyone from high school kids to retired old men were there to eat and/or relieve boredom. He was almost constantly busy and he didn't have time for a break. Poor Diana was worse off as she'd been working hours longer than he had and they still had several hours before closing.

Edward came in as soon as the sun set, and took a seat in the shadowy back booths. He kept to himself, not talking to any one or ordering anything...simply watching.

Harry couldn't see him clearly but he knew that the vampire's eyes were locked on him, following his every move. It was oddly comforting and he felt bad that he couldn't find the time to go and talk to the bronze haired boy.

He stayed until closing.

Harry was dead on his very sore feet by the time the last customer walked out the door and he dragged himself over to the table where Edward was waiting.

"Hey stranger." He said playfully, sitting across from the lovely vampire. Edward smiled slightly, looking worried.

"You look tired."

"I _am_ tired. I'm used to work...just not _this_ much. I suppose I'll get used to it. At least I get tips and decent pay." He said with a shrug.

Edward still looked worried but nodded and stayed silent as Harry counted his tips while simultaneously devouring the plate of food that Diana plopped down in front of him without a word before continuing to close up.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Edward offered as they were walking out. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Didn't you drive here? I don't want you to go out of your way and-" he asked in surprise.

"Alice dropped me off. She said that I wouldn't need the car." Edward said, cutting in.

Harry gave a half-hearted chuckle and handed Edward his keys. "Thanks." he murmured as Edward helped him climb into the passenger side of the truck.

"Don't mention it." Edward replied just as softly as he started the engine.

xxx

"Harry?" A soft whisper inquired, a cool hand trailing down his cheek.

"Hm?" he mumbled half-heartedly without opening his eyes, he was still half asleep and completely out of touch with his surroundings.

He heard a chuckle. "Never mind. Sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." came the reply.

Harry took a deep sleepy breath, "G'night Edward." he managed before falling asleep to the feel of cold hands tracing his features.

xxx

Harry woke the next morning feeling slightly sore and tired...and very confused as he looked around his room.

How had he gotten _here_?

All he remembered was...Edward!

He looked around his room sharply and sighed unhappily as he found himself alone. One of his windows were open though, and the flutter of paper on the window sill caught his attention. Standing and ignoring the fact that he was still dressed in his work clothes (minus the shoes and apron he was required to wear) he walked to the window to retrieve it.

Edward had left him a note.

How cute.

To keep it from flying off, he had placed a small stone, a crystal, on top of it. Harry couldn't help but smile as he read the elegant script.

_Harry,_

_Good morning, you fell asleep on the drive home and I didn't want to wake you. I hope that it doesn't bother you that I entered your room without permission but I will admit that it was an impossible temptation to resist. I carried you through the window rather than wake your family. I was not aware of where your house keys were and I did not want to explain why I was breaking into your house with you unconscious in my arms to the Chief of Police. He was just driving by and I had to improvise._

_I will be back today with Esme in order to discuss the new additions to the house with your aunt, Alice says that the sky will be cloudy and since we don't have school Esme was excited to have the excuse to meet you again. Though you should be warned that she will likely be armed with the several pounds of various sugar filled snacks that she spent all day yesterday and all of last night baking. She doesn't get to cook or bake for us and has delighted in the excuse to use the kitchen._

_Forgive me, I'm rambling. You should expect Esme and I around noon. For now, be sure to have a good breakfast, you look too thin to be healthy._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

Noon?

Harry looked at the time and nearly yelped. It was 12:14! He'd slept in!

He heard a chuckle and spun to see Edward standing in the previously empty doorway, grinning.

"Your Aunt said that you were up here. I see you got my note." The vampire said teasingly.

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"A bit too late I guess." He said with a slight blush. "I didn't mean to sleep this late. And thanks, you know, for last night. I really was tired."

"No problem." Edward said, moving forward to stand next to him. "Did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded. "Very, thanks. How long did you stay last night?" he couldn't help but inquire.

Edward looked vaguely embarrassed. "Well, I left at about five am...though I don't think I meant to stay that long." he admitted. Harry laughed and accepted the hand that Edward offered, happily entwining their fingers.

"Come on downstairs, Esme is using her thoughts to order me to bring you to her. She can't wait to see you again."

"But I haven't even had time to shower or-"

"She won't mind, trust me." Edward said with a smile.

XxX

Esme was practically beaming as he walked downstairs hand in hand with Edward. His aunt, however, wasn't. He could practically _feel_ her anger at his appearance and attire.

Esme stood, setting down her untouched tea cup (his aunt always brought out her best set whenever she had company) and approached them.

"Harry! It's wonderful to see you again dear! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. It's good to see you too Ms. Esme." He said shyly. He'd never been one to receive such genuine enthusiasm.

She pulled him into a careful hug, obviously wary about hugging a fragile human. "You look tired dear, did Edward wake you?"

"No ma'am, though if he had I wouldn't have been angry. I slept in and forgot to do my chores this morning." his eyes darted to his seething aunt and Edward's hand squeezed his briefly. The vampire had yet to release him and was quite busy shooting death rays at his aunt with his eyes.

Esme noticed the tension and released him slowly, her eyes drifting to his aunt with veiled anger.

"We were just discussing the new additions. Your aunt has expressed a desire to have an indoor pool. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

Harry blushed slightly. "I wouldn't know really, I don't know how to swim."

"Hm, we'll have to change that." Edward said, a grin lighting his face as Esme sent him a brilliant plan with her thoughts. "We have a pond not too far from where we live. If you'd like I can give you lessons." he offered.

"Oh, that isn't necessary" his aunt cut in. "The boy has no need for such trivial activities. He has too much work to do and of course he has his job to worry about." Harry winced, missing the look Edward and Esme shared.

"Surely not!" Esme said in false shock. "Harry is just a teenager, he needs to get out more. Why...look at Dudley! Just this morning I saw him with that _lovely_ Stanley girl. And what chores would he do? Your home looks wonderful!"

Harry could practically hear his aunt's teeth grinding. "Of course." she managed to bite out in a semi-neutral tone. "Of course he can visit."

"Wonderful!" Esme said delightedly. "In fact, he can join us today if you don't mind. It's not like he has anything to do today before his shift at the Lodge and Carlisle would love to meet such a charming young man."

"How _perfect_." his aunt practically snarled.

Harry knew good and well that his aunt planned on him repainting the dining room and couldn't help but laugh inwardly.

Harry gave the scheming vampire a look of awe and respect then looked to Edward and opened his mind to the older man. 'I _love_ Esme!'

Edward shot him a grin.

In an attempt to _get Harry out_ his aunt put on a false smile. "Why don't you boys go upstairs and watch a movie? Mrs. Cullen and I have business to discuss." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

They didn't need to be told twice.

XxX

Up in his room, Harry couldn't help but grin and give Edward a very amused look. The vampire rolled his eyes.

"Esme was a little enthusiastic." He said by way of explanation. "Besides, you barely have time to eat as it is."

His little kitchen was _filled_ with supplies of every kind and the counter full of freshly baked goods that Esme had placed on cute little plates and dishes wrapped in plastic wrap.

"She also loved the excuse to use the kitchen. She and Alice both had a wonderful time at the store when they were trying to find what to buy."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed out loud at the image of the two vampires walking through Wal-Mart without a clue in the world.

He walked to the window and peered outside to where his aunt and Esme were talking on the patio.

"Thank you Esme, it all looks wonderful." He said softly, knowing that she would hear. Sure enough, the woman looked up and flashed him a bright smile before returning her gaze to his distracted aunt.

Edward smiled, "Come on, let's go pick out that movie. It'll be an hour or so before Esme finishes up." He offered. Harry smiled and moved to grab some of Esme's cookies before walking over to the couch while Edward shifted through the selection of movies.

XxX

Harry was quite happy to snuggle up to Edward while the movie played...though if you asked him he wouldn't have been able to tell you what it was about. He was too busy thinking about the vampire beside him.

Why had he fallen for this vampire so quickly?

Vampires mated for life. It was a well known fact among witches and wizards. They were known to be fiercely protective of said mates and vengeful when their mate was hurt or killed though it was rare that a they survived very long after the death of their mates.

It was the same for wizards as well, though it was rare for a wizard to find their perfect mates. They, unlike vampires, could live a long happy life with someone who wasn't their mate.

It wasn't always immediately obvious when two perfect mates met and Harry couldn't help but wonder...

Was Edward his mate?

Excitement and slight fear welled in his chest and he turned to fully look at the vampire beside him. Edward, likely reading his elevated heart rate, turned to look at him.

"Harry?" He asked, worriedly.

Harry smiled shyly; there was only one way to find out...

He leant forward, sitting up so that he could reach the taller boy as he moved closer. The vampire's topaz eyes widened but he didn't move as Harry got closer.

The young wizard hesitated slightly before he pressed his warm lips to Edwards. The vampire stiffened, only to relax almost instantly and lean into the unfortunately brief kiss.

The effect was immediate. His magic, usually calm and well controlled, welled within him wildly...seeking it's other half and he knew then that it was true.

Edward was his mate.

He pulled back with a gasp and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to think about this...having a mate was rare...special.

He still had so much to do and so much to learn and despite having run away from the past he knew that it would catch up to him.

Could he bring Edward into that?

"Harry?" Edward asked hesitantly, reaching out a hand to cup Harry's cheek. Harry lent into the hand and opened his eyes to look up into worried topaz eyes.

He bit his lip, he needed time to think.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just remembered that I promised Angela and Ben that I would go hang out with them later today." he lied, using a tiny bit of magic to keep Edward from noticing the slight increase of his heartbeat. "Rain check?"

Edward looked a bit hurt but nodded. "Soon." He whispered, half asking.

Harry quickly reassured him with another swift brush of the lips and agreed. "Soon."

**BloodMoonBloodMoon**

**A/N1: A. M. Lee is a fictional character, I made her up by typing random letters on the key-board and then putting them in the order that made the most sense. I was walking downtown the other day when I realized that almost every important location was named after some significant person and while I've gotten a lot of good name suggestions I think I'll just play it safe with this one.**

**Where the hell does one get a name like 'Diagon Alley' anyway? Or Hogsmead for that matter?**

**A/N: Shish kabob is this chapter's random word! Leave it in a review and I'll know your actually reading my notes! 'Cause you'll never know when I'll say something important.**

**Also, I think I'd like to start re-posting a few of my stories. Of course, updates will depend on which muse is strongest and they may occasionally be few and far in-between. What do you think?**


End file.
